


minute

by rangerchikin



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, they're so cute hngggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerchikin/pseuds/rangerchikin
Summary: Malleus Draconia and his running thoughts on Diamond.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Cater Diamond
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	minute

Diamond.

A treasure. Worshiped by mankind, raised above their heads in the name of luxury. No wonder it has always been highly sought after, for the elegance in its charm.

To be adorned in diamonds is lavish. Vain in its purest form, but not once in a hundred years has it ever changed. There were things human just refused to let go. Malleus would have no way to understand.

Diamond.

_A name._

Only then he began to admit how achieved it felt to own something many merely dreamed to have. He found there wasn't quite anything to describe it. No words were just.

He knew a part of is was pride. Then there was longing, to the extent that it's _embarrassingly_ endless, then possessiveness. He earned himself a trophy—a diamond. Malleus can't afford letting that out of his grasp.

Not a single soul with the right mind carelessly strolled into his palms; at least there never was, before. He had lived long enough to be bold of that conclusion. But that Diamond came to him, unguarded, and his cluelessness was the greatest appeal to enchant him into this state. Not a single spell is rightful enough to compare how Diamond singlehandedly trapped him in the mortal, empty words called love.

“Pay some regard to your boyfriend, will you?” his voice was bright, almost like the light itself. “Malleus-kun.”

Malleus traced his finger down the cheek of the lad who had his head on his lap. Fearless, he thought. “I am paying attention.”

“Oh, I see through your lies~ And I don't count staring into space as any indication of you listening to me.” said the brave man, who took Malleus by the shoulder and pull him down for a kiss. It was not sweet, but felt quite right. That was what he found strange with Diamond. _His Diamond_ , Cater. “Sometimes I wish I was also three hundred something years old so I'll understand what went through your head.”

“Nothing of importance.” answered Malleus. The corner of his lips threatened to curl for a smile, but he held back. “Thoughts that come and go.”

“Which happened to occur when I'm talking?” Cater hadn't got enough of the kiss and stole another. Their fingers finally interlaced, basking in the presence of each other. Sometimes pure, sometimes not. Malleus allowed himself to be carried with the current as long as Cater was the one dragging him into one.

They came to a part, and Malleus found himself gazing wordlessly to Cater's emerald pearls, blatantly mesmerized by how they glimmered in the faintest of shine and fluttered close as featherlight as butterfly wings.

“Now I've got your attention.” Cater said. Or rather, his Diamond said.

He knew he was lost then, and will always be, staring at Cater. The miseries he's hide from everyone, the pain behind his seamless smile, he's known it all. That was before he had the man himself came to him, one evening, his smile gone without a single trace.

That marked the night when he had Cater limply spilling tears against his clothed chest, the time he had to hold him upright and kept him in his arms, shielded from the danger that lurks in Cater's very own doubts and thoughts. Malleus learnt how strong humans can be, without the help of magic, just for standing on two feet and walk around carrying a smile. Cater had shown him that.

“Diamond.” he whispered. Cater was all but staring back. “You wouldn't want to live past three hundred years.”

“It's sad to hear you stopping me from being with you.” regardless, Cater was still smiling. A bit dim, but it was the smile he knew. “That's selfish of you, Malleus-kun.”

Perhaps he has always been from the start. Being selfish. But he will always be for a human like him—like he would know. Cater was the first human to sway him like this, and as a fae, that should mortify him. Yet he wasn't the least ashamed of it.

“I found no wrong. You do like me this way, don't you?” he was the one to close their distance and granted him a chaste kiss. “Diamond.”

Cater laughs. Their noses touch, his mirth contagious. “Stop seeing through me. It's creepy.”

That was a lie. It was probably the least scary thing about dating a horned fae as him, any conditions given. “I meant my words. You don't want to live that long.”

“The reason being?”

Malleus pondered. He brought his back to sit upright, then beckoned his lover to make his lap a seat. Cater did exactly that, draping his arms lazily over the shoulder of his most treasured little dragon. “Malleus-kun. Tell me already.” he demanded.

He secured Cater with his arms, bringing him close. “You'll become numb after sometime.”

“I could use a little empty.” he joked. It didn't sound like one. Malleus frowned. He's known what he went through. But emptiness wouldn't be the cure for the wounds he bear. “So you're saying what you feel with me is numb?”

“Far from so. I got lucky,” he hums. “To finally feel something after years of nothingness.”

There goes the laughter again, that somehow remained in the air after it ended. He never knew where he'll ever get to hear it hundred years into the future. Malleus would secretly wish he'll get to have him another centuries to come, just being. Wishful thinking, his conscious sternly said. Cater was perfect a human. It was one thing that didn't kin him to diamonds, ironically. That he was meant to perish and not last.

Everything he could do is to embrace him while the chance is there.

“Never found another like me?” Cater asked. He was so close to meet their lips again, peering into his eyes, only almost.

Malleus didn't stutter when he said, “One and only.”

He held him tight, caching the fleeting moment when his heart is in full bloom of something he might never find again in his lonesome life of wandering without this warmth he earned from Cater. Cherishing it could merely do so much.

If he knew one thing that never lasts, it would be love.

_It would be what they have._

But until then, he has to pretend he doesn't know what forever means.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you didn't know i'm a shipper...... now you know.... :D


End file.
